


The End?

by n7chelle



Series: Stone, Dragon, Tower [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Canon-divergent crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Someone gets a glimpse of a possible future.
Series: Stone, Dragon, Tower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358353
Kudos: 5





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [flatsound | we could live near the beach](https://youtu.be/j9aFdmxnVGA)

On a page in a library where the books write themselves: 

_Herein lies but a reflection of many possible endings, for nothing is ever certain…_

"How charmingly ominous," the reader says. Curiosity spurns them on. 

_Though warriors may set down their swords, they cannot forget the shape of war in their hands. The king with his crown and his loves keeps his queen's land at peace. The Wolf seethes in his cage where even gods fear to tread, and Pride's burden is forever laid to rest. Three Inquisitors stand in snow-capped mountain halls, but only one will sit in power..._


End file.
